Freestanding structures of the type to which the present invention relates include entranceways, fence posts, mailboxes and similar structures typically found curbside and elsewhere on street rights-of-way. In recent years, there has been a proliferation especially of immovable roadside mailboxes which are a hazard to motorists and quite frequently violate building codes and local ordinances.
Roadside mailbox structures of brick, stone, concrete block and the like have an aesthetic appeal in that they provide a pleasing structure that comports with the color, texture and appearance of the house or other main structure with which they are associated. In a usual construction, such roadside mailboxes may be built up of solid bricks or stones, or may be fabricated by erecting a wood or concrete block substructure in situ which is covered with a brick, stone or other masonry facade.
Such structures present a serious safety hazard when struck by vehicles. When hit they are either totally immovable, giving the effect of crashing into a solid wall, or else the constituents thereof become dangerous projectiles that can cause secondary injuries beyond the impact with the structure itself. There are also structural problems with such structures. Uneven ground shifting causes premature and unsightly cracking, with individual bricks or other building elements sometimes becoming dislodged and ending up in the roadway. The mail signal flag also comes loose or falls out because it has not been securely fastened to the hard materials.
Immovable roadside structures continue to be built despite local prohibitions against their construction on street rights-of-way and despite state and federal road guidelines that require that they break off without serious damage to a vehicle when hit.